People Change and Promises are Broken
by takeabreathxx
Summary: Joe Jonas and his best friend Nichole start to realize unknown to each other that their feelings toward one another are more than just friendly. The two become romantically involved but, one thing seems to be stopping them, Joe's purity ring.
1. Chapter 1

Joe yawned, an almost melodic sound as he sank back into the feathery cloud that was his pillows

Joe yawned, an almost melodic sound as he sank back into the feathery cloud that was his pillows. He rolled over anxiously, unable to find sleep. He sat there thinking, her wide brown eyes, her contagious smile, the way she laughed, all racing through his mind. He glanced at the clock, three am. He couldn't erase her from his thoughts, he wanted to hear her voice, he needed to hear it. Joe picked up his phone sleepily, the bright light bounding into the darkness. He found her number and pressed send, eagerly awaiting an answer like a child on Christmas morning. "Hello." a voice answered groggily. "Joe?" A smile spread widely across his lips, there was so much he wanted to say in that moment but all that managed to escape was a simple and almost whispered "Hey." "I'm sorry for calling so late but I just needed to talk to you." His voice echoed through the silence of the night. "It's fine." "What did you need to talk about?" she answered with genuine concern in her voice. "Well, it's not anything I needed to talk about, I just wanted to talk to you, hear your voice…" his voice trailing off, almost disappearing. There was nothing that he wanted more in that moment then to be next to her, feeling the warmth of her skin, breathing in the scent of her perfume, feeling her heart beat against his chest. There was a long silence as Joe imagined her body there next to his. "Joe are you sure everything's okay?" her voice snapping him out of his daze. "Oh, um, yeah. I'll let you go…I'll talk to you tomorrow…bye" he responded his voice stammering, unable to form anything that made sense, she tended to have that effect on him. "Goodbye Joe" and then click, she was gone. Joe yawned, stretching as he did, his shirt rising up his chest exposing his tan muscular stomach. His head fell back into the pillow as the curves of his body sank into his mattress, and soon enough, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of his phone vibrating against his nightstand woke Joe up from his sleep

The sound of his phone vibrating against his nightstand woke Joe up from his sleep. He rubbed away the last bit of drowsiness from his eyes and reached halfheartedly for the large metallic rectangle as it slid across the smooth polished wood with each buzz. Joe extended the phone up to his ear the muscles in his arm bulging under the thin material of his shirt. "Hello?" he answered questioningly. "Good morning Joseph" a familiar voice cheerfully replied back to him. "I'm on my way over, see you in a few minutes." She hung up without any time for him to respond. Joe sprang out of bed and sprinted across his room, he didn't even have time to shower. "Great" he thought out loud to himself. He grabbed the first pair of pants he could find in his closet and slid them on. Joe took off his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the ground. His back was to the door, then he heard it slowly creep open. He turned around expecting it to be one of his brothers and there she stood staring back at him. God she was beautiful, he thought suddenly becoming aware of his lack of clothing. She walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed, her long legs extending out in front of her. She casually tossed her hair behind her and sank back into the softness of the mattress. She didn't say anything she just looked at him, smiling with her eyes. Finally breaking his body out of its numbness he grabbed a shirt out of his closet and pulled it over his head and his taught athletic body. "Hey Nichole" he said as he stood in front of her. Nichole looked up at him from her place on his bed, staring at him. He looked so gorgeous, his tight black jeans, the color of his lavender v-neck against his tan skin. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and she felt as if she was going to melt into the floor. "Hey Joe" she responded looking down into the plush carpeting trying to avoid his gaze. All she wanted to do was press her lips into his and never stop. She had known him all her life and was finally starting to realize that her feelings toward him were more than just friendly. Joe sat down next to her, his body close to hers. She felt a rush through her body as his warm skin grazed hers and she wondered what he was thinking about. If only she knew he felt the same way about her too.

Joe scooted closer to Nichole brushing his hand against her thigh wanting to keep it there but pulled away quickly. They sat in silence for a while, never looking one another in the eye. They simultaneously looked up at one another, eyes finally meeting. Joe inched closer to Nichole, his hand brushing the hair off her face and behind her ear. His hand finally reached the back of her neck and he anxiously pulled her toward him. The two became face to face and he eagerly pressed his lips into hers. Nichole didn't pull away like he had thought she might. Instead she kissed him back with each second becoming more and more intense. When it had finally ceased Joe and Nichole looked at each other both of their faces contained a smile that they just couldn't hold back. Joe pressed his forehead against hers, his seductive dark brown eyes gazing deeply into hers. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he pulled her long, thin body closer to his. Nichole nuzzled her head into his shoulder, drinking in the scent of his cologne. She lifted her head as Joe slowly began to kiss her neck. Nichole wrapped her arms around Joe her hands lifting up his shirt and taking if off revealing his cut torso. Joe slowly began to lift off Nichole's shirt, both of them forgetting about the shiny hunk of metal on Joe's left ring finger.


	3. Chapter 3

The two lay in his bed immersed in the unmade mess of blankets, kissing each other passionately

The two lay in his bed immersed in the unmade mess of blankets, kissing each other passionately. Joe began kissing her neck again and she glanced downward at his hand, which was firmly planted on the mattress despite the sinking weight that was creating an indentation of where their bodies pushed deeper and deeper into it. That's when it caught her eye. It was unmistakable he had worn it for as long as she could remember.

A ray of sunlight came in from the window and reflected off of the gleaming silver of the ring, projecting its cross cutout onto the wall. "Seriously…" she thought out loud before she could stop herself. Joe paused and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"No, believe me I really want to do this it's just," she paused and extended her thin arm and grabbed his hand pulling it up to his line of vision, pointing to the ring on his finger, "…that" she finished trying to hide the disappointment that she was so obviously feeling.

"Oh." Joe said as he stared down angrily at the ring. He made the promise and he had fully intended to keep it but right now all he wanted to do was take that stupid piece of silver and throw it out the window.

He looked down at Nichole and then back at the ring. Seriously, he thought, if he would have known how hard it was going to be to keep the promise he sure have wouldn't made it in the first place. Nichole was gorgeous, she was so much more than that and all he wanted to do was be with her. Stupid ring.

Nichole sighed and looked up at Joe, her wide brown eyes gazing at him with disappointment and uncertainty. Joe kissed Nichole, more intensely and passionately than he had before. She pulled away. "Joe, I can't…I can't let you do this…" her voice trailed off. She sat up and grabbed his hand interlocking her slender fingers with his. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she tried to hold them back as she spoke.

"Joe, I love you and I care about you too much to let you do this." As she said that a few tears escaped the walls that were so desperately trying to keep them back. Joe released his grip from her hand and wiped them away, his touch gentle yet strong.

His face became serious, a look that she had not seen from him to often before. "I love you" escaped from his lips. The walls came crashing down and Nichole's tears came flooding down her face.

She had waited to hear those three words for so long and now that she finally had she was overcome with emotion. Joe pulled her in close and held her tightly, a grip that said everything he was feeling without him uttering a word.


End file.
